


Sacrifice

by SummerRoses



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A marriage proposal, Alec sacrifices himself for Raphael, BAMF! Magnus, BAMF!Alec, M/M, Oneshot, hurt!Alec, hurt!Magnus, upset!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses/pseuds/SummerRoses
Summary: Sebastian and his demons attack Downworlders and the Shadowhunters join forces to help them. But when a demon attempts to attack Raphael and Simon, Alec jumps in front of it to save the vampires, sacrificing himself for them.On the verge of losing his boyfriend, Magnus does everything in his power to heal Alec, but is it enough?





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot! This will be part of a series though. Watch out for more. I'm clearly using my days off to write fanfiction! Yay! lol. Also, I am sick, so if there are any typos, please let me know!
> 
> If you liked this story and have any prompts you'd love to see written, check out my tumblr: https://summerrosesfic.tumblr.com/
> 
> And please ignore the poor quality of the banner. There aren't any HD pics of Alec and Raphael and I was too lazy to merge pictures together. LOL.

Valentine was dead, but Sebastian wasn’t. He and his demons attacked so quickly, so fatally, that at least fifty-five Downworlders were killed. They were a mixture of patrons at the Hunter’s Moon—werewolves, vampires, seelies and warlocks. 

Maia Roberts barely made it out with her life, her wounds were healed by Magnus, who came running to the rescue, along with his group of Shadowhunters. Magnus and Catarina healed a lot of Downworlders that day while Jace and his siblings checked on the others, reassuring them that they would be avenged, that the Nephilim would catch Sebastian. They all knew it was fake promises. The Shadowhunters were useless to the Downworlders and they had no reason to trust them, no matter if Isabelle was a friend to them or Alec was dating Magnus.

Maia didn’t trust them either, not fully. She liked Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Clary just fine, but that didn’t mean that four Shadowhunters could save them. Because they were the only four who mattered. The only four who truly wanted to help the Downworlders.

“How do you feel, my dear?” Magnus asked, as he finished using his magic on her. The fatigue devoured his face through the lines in his forehead and the tiredness in his dark eyes. He was beyond exhausted, yet he had others to attend to, others to help.

“Better,” Maia said, but she didn't feel well yet. No, she felt ill and it wasn't from her injuries. She watched her friends die at the hands of demons, at the hands of a Shadowhunter. Or at least, that’s who Jonathan Morgenstern was pretending to be. They all knew him for what he truly was, but it was hard to look past the glamor he’d raised. He wasn’t Jonathan in face, he was Sebastian, a Shadowhunter.

Alec worked his way toward them and reached out his hand to Magnus. Maia frowned for a moment, wondering what he was doing, but she got her answer when Magnus slipped his hand in Alec’s and they both closed their eyes. Words weren’t needed. Alec Lightwood knew his boyfriend needed his strength and he gave it so willingly, that Maia respected their love and commitment for each other.

When Magnus had received enough, Alec helped him stand and the warlock went off to help someone else, leaving Maia and Alec alone.

Alec crouched in front of her and stared sadly. It wasn’t pity, which was good because she would have punched him if he had looked at her in pity. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Maia chuckled sourly. “It was just a normal day. It was fine, everything was fine. Then he walked through the bar’s door like he was just a normal person. Smirked at us. I knew who he was instantly, but I didn’t have time to raise the alarm before the demons flew through the door and attacked us. He laughed, Alec. He just laughed.”

Alec swallowed deeply and nodded. “Maia—”

“Don’t give me any fake promises, Shadowhunter. I don’t want to hear them. _We_ will avenge our friends. Not Shadowhunters. You haven’t done a brilliant job of it yet, have you?”

It was nasty and she said it so vilely, that she expected him to stand and storm away from her. To maybe even tell her to piss off. But he just smiled sadly and nodded. He understood. And then he did rise and moved on to the next person.

♣♦♠♥

That’s how it all began. How the second war began. But the Downworlders weren’t on their own. Four Shadowhunters fought beside them in the streets of Brooklyn. Sebastian had showed his face again, but they were ready for him this time, and it didn’t take long for Alec and his family to show up.

Alec made sure they showed up. He couldn’t get Maia’s face out of his head: her exhaustion, pain, and emotional agony cracked a piece of his heart. He didn’t see the Downworlders as inferior, but as allies who needed help.

He greeted his boyfriend with a nod. Magnus had arrived earlier than them and while their maps were alarming, Sebastian confused the systems to the point that the alarms had no clue where Sebastian and his demons were. It was Magnus who called Alec to let him know where it was happening.

He petitioned the Clave, begged Consul Herondale to let them have more soldiers, but she denied him the right, claiming that it was Downworlder’s business. As it was, none of the other Shadowhunters in the institute wanted to fight. They refused to do their duty and that left Alec reeling in rage. He promised that he’d deal with them later as he, his siblings and Clary exited the institute. 

The demons came hard and fast. They were at least a thousand of them and they met their match with the Downworlders. Alec noted that Maia was there in her wolf form, growling and snarling as she attacked one after another demon.

Simon was there too, his teeth bared as he used his speed and strength to take his enemies down. And it was dark, the reflection of the stars shimmering in the puddles of water left by a bout of rain they had earlier, so Simon’s clan was there as well, including Raphael, who stood beside Simon with sturdy confidence. He whispered to Simon every so often and Alec couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he noted that whatever he said, Simon listened carefully. 

Too carefully. Neither noticed a demon lumber toward them from behind, sharp, inky teeth bared in hunger. Alec didn’t have time to shout his warning, so he jolted into action. With his Nephilim speed, he placed himself between the demon and Raphael. He didn’t have enough time to aim his bow and arrow though, so the demon’s teeth sunk into his shoulder and locked its jaw into his skin. He screamed in agony. This wasn’t an ordinary demon and he felt the poison pump into his veins with quick and deadly precision.

Raphael and Simon ripped the demon off him and he collapsed to his knees, the venom lumbering towards his heart in exceedingly quick time. His legs grew numb and as he began to fall face first toward the cement, Raphael caught him before he could reach it.

The vampire rocked him over to his back. Alec’s vision was growing bleary, but he still heard Raphael’s desperate calls for Catarina and Magnus, and Magnus reached him first before his world fell into blackness.

♣♦♠♥

Horror filled Magnus’s insides as he twisted toward Raphael’s desperate yelling of his name. What felt like ice lodged itself in his throat as he noticed the very still body in Raphael’s arms and he ran as swiftly as he could to reach them—to reach Alec. The last of the demons were being finished off and to no one’s surprise, Sebastian had disappeared again, leaving behind no trace that he’d ever been there other than the dead or injured bodies of Downworlders and ashy remains of demons.

Magnus skidded to his knees as he reached Raphael and Alec and his hands pressed against Alec’s chest immediately—feeling and touching. There was no rise and fall of Alec’s chest and it sent a shudder of dread along his spine. But he pushed it aside. He had to help his Alexander.

He wove his magic, his hands twirling over Alec’s chest in a familiar dance. His magic was a part of him, another soul living inside of him, and it told him about the unfamiliar demon poison currently invading Alec’s bloodstream. It moved quickly and with intention, straight toward his Shadowhunter’s heart, and if it reached it, it’d be too late.

So, he inhaled sharply and used every bit of strength he had in him to heal his boyfriend. It didn’t take long before the fatigue set in, but he didn’t stop, he didn’t slow down, just kept working. The poison battled against his magic and it was a war that Magnus felt like he was losing. His eyes narrowed as the exhaustion crept up on him like a enemy waiting for the perfect time to envelop him. It waited until he was at his weakest, then it’d attack. But again, he didn’t stop. He couldn’t. Magnus wouldn’t let Alec die on him. Not like this.

He heard Jace’s screaming behind him, felt the Shadowhunter fall to his knees beside him, but he ignored him. He focused on Alec. But it was too much, too strong, and he felt his breath escape his chest in fear as the exhaustion overtook him. He cried out Alec’s name before he collapsed. 

 

When he awoke again, he barely had time to recognize his surroundings as he shoved himself up into a seated position. He noted that hands were pushing at his chest, but he batted them away, glaring into the concerned stare of his friend. Catarina appeared as exhausted as Magnus felt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that just then. His gaze whipped around the room, searching, and when his eyes landed on Alec’s prone form on the bed next to him, he let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding on to.

“Magnus…”

He ignored Catarina as he threw the blankets off his own body and stumbled over to Alec’s bed. His boyfriend’s chest was rising and falling how it should be and a lone tear escaped from Magnus's watery eyes as he reached to touch Alec’s bare chest, tenderly.

“He’s alive,” Magnus whispered, falling onto the bed beside Alec.

Catarina moved on the other side of the bed and smiled sadly. “Yes. I finished off your work, Magnus, but you nearly _died_.”

“He nearly died,” Magnus said, the shock finally catching up to him. He nearly lost his Alexander. His gaze roamed the chest that he loved and finally rested on Alec’s shoulder. Faint, thin scars marred his shoulder where the demon had sunk his teeth into. Magnus traced them with his fingers gently.

Catarina nodded. “He did. He saved Raphael and Simon’s life.”

Magnus chuckled miserably through his tears. There weren’t many droplets falling from his eyes, but enough for him to notice and wipe at angrily. He didn’t know why he was crying. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He didn’t cry. “That’s something Alec would do.”

Catarina sighed. “He’ll wake soon, I suppose. He’ll have plenty of visitors.”

Magnus sent her a frown. “His siblings?”

She shook her head. “They’ve already come to see him, although I assume they’ll be back shortly. No, I’m talking about Raphael and Simon and the other Downworlders.” She reached over the bed to touch his shoulder. “Alec is the first Shadowhunter to risk his life for a Downworlder, Magnus. He nearly died to save a vampire. They’ve…we’ve…never trusted the Shadowhunters. But Alec did something amazing the other night. He sacrificed himself for Raphael and Simon.”

“The other night?” Magnus’s gaze jerked from Alec’s beautiful face to his friend’s sad one. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Three days.” She squeezed his shoulder before releasing it. “You depleted yourself of your magic. In a way you’ve never done before. You nearly died yourself, Magnus.”

“I would do it again for him,” he said, honestly.

Catarina smiled. “I know. Alec Lightwood is a lucky man.”

Magnus shook his head. “No, I am. What Shadowhunter, what man, do you know that would sacrifice himself for someone he barely socializes with. He did this because he’s a good man. Because he knew how much Raphael and Simon mean to me.”

Catarina’s smile grew wider. “Yes, you’re lucky to have him also. Maybe you should put a ring on his finger?”

Magnus returned her smile. “Maybe I should.”

The doors of the infirmary burst open and Jace shoved himself through the door. “Catarina…” He paused when he saw Magnus and sighed in relief. “You’re awake.” 

What he was really trying to say was that Magnus was alive. So Magnus nodded. “I am.”

“How’s Alec?” Jace rushed over to Alec’s bed, beside Catarina, and laid a hand on his _parabatai’s_ arm. “Will he wake soon?”

Catarina weaved her hands over Alec’s chest and Magnus watched her carefully. It was a familiar spell and she’d always been better at healing magic than he was. When she was finished, she nodded. “In a couple of hours, at the latest.”

Jace exhaled sharply in relief. “There’s Downworlders here. They want to see him. Talk to him. To us. I don’t understand…”

“They see him as a hero,” Catarina said. “He sacrificed himself for one of theirs. Someone that they always believed Shadowhunters looked down on. As the head of the institute, he’s gained their trust and respect.”

Clary walked in just in time to hear the explanation. She smiled. “I don’t blame them. I owe him too, for saving Simon.”

“We all owe Alexander,” Magnus replied. “We just have to wait until he wakes up before we can do anything. Biscuit, you might want to inform his visitors that he isn’t awake yet.”

Clary shrugged. “They already know. They aren’t leaving. Raphael and Simon have been here, waiting all night.”

Shock shot through Magnus. “All night?”

Clary smiled. “Raphael is insistent on saying his thanks. He was worried about you too.”

“Maybe invite Raphael and Simon in then?” Magnus suggested.

Clary nodded and she left, not bothering to see if Jace wanted to come. Everyone in that room knew that Jace wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Not until Alec woke up.

Magnus’s gaze found Alec’s face again and he smiled tenderly. He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “So beautiful, so strong.”

Jace snorted. “He’s an idiot.”

Magnus knew Jace meant it as teasing, so he fought the feeling to defend Alec. Yes, he was an idiot, but he was Magnus’s idiot. He gripped Alec’s hand and squeezed it. He was shocked to feel Alec’s fingers return the pressure.

“Magnus, what is it?” Catarina asked, noticing Magnus’s wide eyes.

“He’s waking up. He squeezed my hand.”

Catarina shooed Jace out of the way and again, used her powers, the violet wisps of magic dancing over Alec. She hummed, before nodding. “He’s coming back to consciousness.”

The doors to the infirmary opened again and this time, Raphael and Simon accompanied Clary inside. Simon was his usual self, a little jittery on his feet as he moved swiftly toward the bed, but Raphael seemed to hold back. He paused in the doorway, his gaze shifting from Alec’s prone body to Magnus’s watchful stare.

His hesitation was enough to send Magnus to his feet and across the room, dragging Raphael into a hug. Everyone’s eyes were on them, but neither seemed to care as the vampire melted in his hold and buried his face into Magnus’s shoulder. He didn’t cry, Raphael never cried, but the sharp breaths told Magnus all he needed to know. Raphael was thankful that Alec and he were alive, he also felt guilty that it happened in the first place.

“Don’t!” Magnus snapped.

“It was my fault. I distracted Simon. We were both distracted.”

“Don’t,” Magnus repeated. His grip on Raphael—his son—tightened.

Raphael finally dragged himself out of Magnus’s hold. “I wanted to thank him. He saved my life.”

“He’s not awake yet.”

Alec was defiant at times, so Magnus wasn’t surprised when his boyfriend proved him wrong by groaning quietly, whispering Magnus’s name. Magnus made his way back to the bed and fell beside Alec, holding his hand. “I’m here, my darling.”

Alec’s eyes fluttered, as though he struggled to open them, before finally, those azure eyes met his. “Mag…nus?”

“It’s me, Alexander. I’m here.” Magnus leaned down to touch Alec’s lips gently with his own. 

“Magnus,” he said again, this time stronger and louder than before. His eyelashes trembled a few times as he took in his surroundings. He gazed at Jace, then Catalina and Clary, and Simon and Raphael (who had finally approached them), before he returned it to Magnus. “You’re okay?”

Magnus laughed softly. He cupped Alec’s cheek. “I’m fine, my love. You, however, nearly died.”

Alec hummed and swallowed. “Can I have some water? Mouth, dry.”

Catarina immediately conjured up a glass and handed it to Magnus. Magnus gently rested the rim to Alec’s mouth and he gulped at the liquid desperately. He moaned when Magnus pulled it away.

“You can’t have too much. It's too soon, Alexander.” Magnus rested it on the cabinet beside the bed.

Alec nodded, but he didn't seem too lucid. His eyes kept flicking closed, like he wanted to sleep again, before they’d fling open again. “How many did we lose?”

Magnus shook his head. He didn’t know, but he didn’t wanted Alec worrying about it either. “Not right now, my darling. You need sleep.”

Alec shook his head. “No, I want to know.”

Raphael cleared his throat, earning Alec and Magnus’s attention. “Twelve. Three vampires, six warlocks, two seelies, and one werewolf.”

Alec’s breathing deepened. “Twelve too many.” He turned his desperate eyes on Magnus. “We have to stop him. Kill him.”

“I know, darling.” Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair comfortingly and as he expected, Alec relaxed beneath his touch. He always did. “But for now, sleep.”

He smiled when Alec listened to him, his soft, adorable snores loud in the otherwise quiet room.

♣♦♠♥

It took two days before Alec was fully healed, with only a scar as a reminder. In that time, Catarina banned everyone except his family and Magnus from visiting him. When she deemed he was well enough, she finally allowed him to leave the infirmary, with Magnus by his side.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked Magnus. Their fingers were entwined, palm against palm, as Magnus led him through the portal and into the busy streets of Brooklyn. 

“A party,” Magnus replied.

“A party? Sebastian is still at large, Magnus. It’s not safe.”

“It is, today. I promise.” Magnus squeezed his hand as he led him towards the newly refurbished Hunter’s Moon. 

“What are we celebrating?” Alec asked, his careful stare flickering around the streets. What he didn’t know was that Magnus, Catarina and a few other warlocks had erected protective boundaries for tonight. While Sebastian and demons could still get in, the boundaries would slow him down enough to warn the Downworlders of his arrival.

“Not celebrating. Remembering the fallen.”

Alec sighed sadly. He tugged Magnus to a stop and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around. “I’m sorry. I know I haven’t had time to say this, but I’m sorry for the loss of your friends, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled gloomily. It was true that he knew the Downworlders who were killed and his heart ached for them. And he felt selfish because he knew none of their deaths would have hurt more than losing Alexander. He cupped the back of Alec’s neck and dragged him into a kiss. He pushed his feelings into it, demonstrating how much his boyfriend meant to him, and Alec groaned into his mouth, his hips pressed tightly against Magnus’s.

Magnus had to drag himself away from the Shadowhunter, otherwise they’d never make it to the party. “Come.”

“Not yet, but maybe later?” Alec grinned shyly at him. He’d grown so much in his affections for Magnus and the warlock reveled in his flirting.

Magnus smirked and hauled Alec towards the door of the bar. As soon as they entered, there was an abundance of cheers, making Alec pause in shock. Magnus’s smirk widened. In the Hunter’s Moon was a variety of people, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. Luke, Maia, Raphael, Simon, Clary, Jace and Izzy were to name only a few. They were all here to celebrate Alec and what he’d done for Raphael, for the Downworlders, and Alec didn’t seem to know what to make of it.

A banner hung above the crowd, with the huge, painted words of ‘thank you, Alec Lightwood’ printed on it. Alec gaped at it, then at the people beneath it.

“What…What is this?” He spun toward Magnus, demanding answers through his stare.

“They wanted to thank you. For what you did. This war isn’t over, Alexander, but you sacrificed yourself for one of us when we thought Shadowhunters thought of us as inferior. We know the Clave doesn’t share your views, but you are a start of something amazing. Something new. Equality throughout our races. You saved Raphael’s life.” Magnus grinned and tightened his hold on Alec’s hand. “Thank you, love.”

Alec didn’t have time to reply before he was surrounded by people, by Downworlders, who demanded his attention through conversations and gratitude. He was pulled from one person to another and Magnus watched on in amusement. 

He did note, however, that Raphael stood back, waiting and when Alec finally made his way to him, the vampire shoved his hand out. Alec’s wide eyes rested on Raphael’s hand, before he shook it.

“Thank you,” Raph said gruffly. “I’d be dead if you hadn’t done what you did.”

Alec smiled softly. “I bet you’d do the same for me.”

“No, I wouldn’t have,” Raphael said, but there is a lie in his words and Magnus knew Alec could see through it because he only smiled wider.

“You’re welcome. I’d do it again, you know. Even if I did end up dying.”

Magnus cringed at the thought. He glared at the back of Alec’s head, hoping he’d feel it. He didn’t want to think about Alec dying, not when he had him back in his arms, very much alive.

Raphael smirked and nodded at Magnus over Alec’s shoulder. “He’ll hurt you for that comment.” Then he walked away, leaving Alec to turn to Magnus with a regretful smile.

“Sorry.”

Magnus waved his hand impatiently and grabbed Alec by the collar, dragging him down for a chaste kiss. “Don’t do that again, Alexander. You nearly died on me.”

“So did you,” Alec argued. “Catarina told me what you did for me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Ugh, that woman needs to learn to shut her mouth.”

Alec smiled gently. “I love you, Magnus Bane.”

The warlock took a deep breath. It was now or never. So, he did what he never expected to do in his life. He released Alec’s collar and fell to one knee. The sight of him on his knee made the room hush and everyone’s eyes fell on him, making it a little harder for Magnus to breathe. He was used to attention, loved it even, but tonight, it only made him nervous. 

Alec watched him carefully through a surprised stare. His pretty azure eyes widened. “Magnus, what are you—”

Magnus shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sapphire box with silver trimming. He opened it, presenting Alec with a plain, silver band. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood…”

“Yeah?” Alec’s breath quickened, but he smiled.

“You’ve scared the hell out of me more times than I can count.”

The crowd laughed and Jace shuffled up behind Alec, slapping him on the back.

“But you’ve made me laugh as well. You’ve made me smile when I didn’t think it was possible and you took my heart completely by surprise.”

“Oh.” Alec’s cheeks flushed.

“You broke down the walls around my heart and made me believe in love again. I want to spend…” He stopped. No, he couldn’t spend the rest of his life with Alexander because Alec was mortal, and the thought hurt. But he continued, “I want to spend every day with you, with you as my husband. I’d love to marry you in Shadowhunter gold, to be recognized by the Clave as your husband, but I know that’s impossible right now. So at this moment, I’d settle to be recognized as your husband in a Mundane marriage. So will you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Alec released a harsh breath that he’d been holding and chuckled in happiness. He licked his lips and nodded. “Yes. By the angel, yes!”

The crowd cheered as Alec dragged Magnus to his feet and brought him into a sweet kiss. Magnus slipped the ring on Alec's finger and they both smiled at each other.

The world wasn’t perfect, it was far from it. But at that moment, Magnus had Alec, and their friends, and that’s all he needed for now. They’d deal with Sebastian and his demons when the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥.


End file.
